dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pilaf Machine
|alias=Pilaf Power Suit Pilaf Robot |user=Emperor Pilaf Shu Mai |class= |color= }} Pilaf Machine is Emperor Pilaf's robot form when battling Goku for the Dragon Balls in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. Overview During the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, Goku is still searching for the last Dragon Ball and is able to view the location of the Dragon Balls by using Baba's Crystal Ball. The Crystal Ball then reveals it to be in a car (who later turns out to be Emperor Pilaf's car, along with his minions Shu and Mai). Goku then decides that he will go find the Dragonball, and tell's Upa to keep an eye on the remaining six. Goku then heads off in search of the last Dragon Ball. Yamcha then wonder's why the Dragon Radar could not pick up the last one, to which Bulma responds by saying it might be broken. Goku then arrives and ambushes Pilaf and his minions while they are driving in their car (comically, by jumping from his Flying Nimbus and landing on top of their car). Pilaf then get's out the car and challenges Goku for the remaining Dragonball's and saying that if he won, Goku would have to give up the last Dragonball's and to make a pinky and thumb promise (to which Goku senselessly responds by saying "It's impolite to swear"). Goku accept's the challenge however, and the battle begins. Pilaf, Shu, and Mai then all pull out capsules that morph into what Emperor Pilaf call's "Pilaf Machine's". Goku then assume's that he will win easily and attacks Pilaf Machine. Pilaf Machine, however, is able to catch a kick surprisingly from Goku, and is also able to gain the upper hand several times on him. Pilaf then order's Shu to eliminate Goku, and deliver's several blasts, that after a while, seem to have killed Goku. Goku survives easily however (by burrowing underground), and Pilaf and his fellow minions then begin to strategize a way of defeating Goku. They then notice that his tail is his only weakness and attempt to pull his tail. Pilaf and his lackies then surround Goku and begin attack on the count of three. Shu then notices that Goku's tail is gone and theorize's that he has it tucked it in his pants and they then begin to once again organize a plan of dealing with the young Goku. Pilaf Machine, Shu, and Mai gang up on Goku, with Mai holding him while Shu burns off his pants, giving Pilaf the chance to pull off his tail. Pilaf Machine, then is shocked, along with his minions, only to notice that Goku's tail is gone. Goku then announces that it was removed during his battle with Grandpa Gohan. Pilaf then resorts to his final plan by combining all of his Pilaf Machine's into one giant one. Goku, however, is not surprised and simply destroy's the robot's right arm, with a Kamehameha. This attack once again surprises everyone and Pilaf is forced to once again revert his Pilaf Machine's into another robot (in the shape of an ostrich). Goku then chases after them and Pilaf then releases a powerful missile at the young Saiyan, but Goku is able to catch it however, and throw it back at Pilaf, destroying the Machine. Pilaf is then forced to give up his Dragonball and forces Shu to give up his clothes (due to him having burned off Goku's pant's) and leaves Shu naked. Pilaf and the others later use similar machines to travel Mount Plapp in the Dragon Ball anime filler episode "Outrageous Octagon". In Dragon Ball GT, Pilaf used his Pilaf Machine to reach Kami's Lookout and steal the Black Star Dragon Balls. Power While in the Pilaf Machine, Pilaf's power proved to be fairly equal to Goku's and far too tough for him to make a dent in (though he does manage to deal two effective blows to Pilaf Machine). Pilaf's strength also seems to grow a decent price when combined with his fellow minions Shu, Mai, and Emperor Pilaf himself. Despite being combined with his lackies, Pilaf Machine's right arm is destroyed easily with a Kamehameha wave, however, due to all the power that the robot suit possesses it is very likely that Pilaf Machine (Combined) could possibly be able to beat Goku. Special Abilities and Techniques *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – Pilaf Machine picks up a gigantic boulder and launches it at its opponent. This attack is one of the Pilaf Machine's Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Rolling Smash' – Pilaf Machine rolls itself up in a ball and launches itself at the opponent. It is one of Pilaf Machine's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Great Pilaf Operation' – Pilaf Machine's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Pilaf launches himself at the opponent and lifts them up in the air. Shu, and Mai then arrive and then run over the opponent two times and while the opponent is in the air, they then fuse and tackle the opponent, taking away a large percent of life (two lifebars). *'Pilaf Barrier' – One of Pilaf Machine's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'False Courage' – One of Pilaf Machine's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Double Buster' – The Fused Pilaf Machine releases strong pink waves of energy from the two slots on the front of Mai's Pilaf Machine unit, which creates massive damage. *'Gatling Gun' – Mai's Pilaf Machine unit reveals a machine gun in its left arm and releases waves of blasts at his opponent. This attack is one of the Fused Pilaf Machine's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Launch Missiles!' – Pilaf yells "launch missiles now!" and Shu's Pilaf Machine unit releases a powerful missile that takes away a huge percentage of damage. Pilaf and Shu used this technique against Goku, but the missile was caught and thrown back at them, destroying the machine. It is the Fused Pilaf Machine's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video Game Appearances *The Pilaf Machine makes an appearance in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure as a boss. *The Pilaf Machine makes a playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in two forms, Pilaf Robot (Solo) and Pilaf Robot (Fusion). The latter of which is the fused form of all three robots. *The Pilaf Machine makes a redesigned appearance in Dragon Ball: Origins as a boss. He uses an Electric attack, a flame attack and a machine gun attack, and the player must use his spin attack to use the elements to their advantage. Once it is defeated, it starts to attack as merely a head. Its head re-appears as a boss in a sub level. Trivia *The Pilaf Machine was Built by Shu according to dialogue in Dragon Ball: Origins. Gallery Category:Objects Category:Gun Users Category:Robots Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons